Meilleurs Amis
by LeightonHawk
Summary: Octavian Blackthorne rencontre Rafael Lightwood Bane, et une amitié se crée. Petit histoire sur Rafael Santiago Lightwood Bane et Octavian Blackthorne.
1. Chapter 1

Hello voici une courte histoire sur Octavian Blackthorne et Rafael Lightwood Bane. En deux ou trois parties voici la première.

* * *

Institut de Los Angeles.

Tiberius s'entraîner à jeter de lames tout a gardant un œil sur sa sœur cadette Drusilla qui s'entraîner avec un sabre plus loin, aujourd'hui la salle d'entraînement était vide, et cela pour une bonne raison, Mark, Julian ses deux frères et Emma la parabatai de Julian était en mission, sa sœur jumelle Livia était en ce moment même en train de préparer les chambres pour accueillir leur invité, avec sûrement Octavian dans les pattes, leurs invités étaient des shadowhunters de new york, et pas n'importent qui Jace Herondale, Clarissa Fairchild, Alec Lightwood et le sorcier Magnus Bane, ses deux derniers était accompagné de leurs deux fils, Max et Rafael adopté il y a peu, Tiberius se remet à l'entraînement alors que Drusilla sortie de la pièce.

Octavian s'ennuie vraiment, il avait essayé de lire des livres de sa sœur Dru' mais ce n'était pas vraiment chouette tout ce sang, il avait ensuite parcouru les multiples couloirs de l'institut, était passé devant le bureau du vieil oncle Arthur qui somnolait dans son fauteuil, et avait repéré une autre de ses sœurs Livia dans une des chambres des invitées, il avait voulu l'aider mais elle l'avait vite fait partir. Octavian était donc partie dehors et arracher l'herbe, assis en tailleurs, il vit sa sœur Dru' sortie de l'institut et se rendre sur le côté de cette dernière a l'endroit ou étaient faits habituellement les portails, intrigué il se releva et se rendit à ses côtés en attrapant l'une de ses mains, Dru' lui sourit alors qu'un portail apparut et plusieurs personnes en sortie.

Une rousse a la silhouette élancée, assez petite, suivit d'un blond, aux yeux dorés, assez grand, puis un grand et mince shadowhunter a la chevelure noir de jais et des yeux bleus, un petit garçon tenait sa main. Octavian fut surpris par l'apparence de ce dernier, l'enfant qui devait avoir 2 ou 3 ans avait la peau toute bleue, ses cheveux ainsi que ses yeux l'étaient aussi, il comprit rapidement que c'était un sorcier, et deux autres personnes passèrent une nouvelle fois les portails, un enfant, a la peau brune et aux cheveux noirs, il semblait avoir environ son âge et Octavian se sentait soudainement joyeux de le voir, l'homme qui lui tenait la main avec lui aussi le beau brun mais elle sembler plus doré que l'enfant, très grand, des yeux bridés légèrement, il portait du maquillage comme Livia et d'autres dames de l'institut, et s'habillent était très coloré et pailleté.

-Bonjour et bienvenue a l'institut ! Je suis Drusila Blackthorne et lui c'est mon petit frère Octavian.

Octavian secoua la main avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les adultes lui sourirent le trouvant adorable, le petit sorcier s'agrippa au pantalon de l'homme qui lui tenait la main et lui sourit, quant à l'autre enfant il se cacha derrière l'autre homme.

-Je suis Clarissa Fairchild, voici Jace Herondale, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane et leur fils Max et Rafael. Présenta la rousse un par un.  
-Ma sœur vous a préparé des chambres suivait moi. Annonça Drusilla avant de se mettre en marche lâchant par la même occasion la main d'Octavian alors que tout le monde se mit à la suivre.

Octavian se mit lui aussi à marcher et fut rapidement à la hauteur du petit sorcier, ce dernier leva la tête vers lui n'et sourit, sourire que lui rendu le petit brun. Ils rentrèrent tous dans l'institut et Octavian se fit appeler par Tiberius et il faillit gémir de déceptions de ne pas pouvoir rester avec les autres enfants, il rejoignit donc son frère en traîner les pieds, quand ce dernier lui annonça simplement vouloir voir Livia en lui demanda d'aller la chercher Octavian fut encore plus déçu car une fois Livia trouver cette dernière lui dit de ne pas aller déranger les nouveaux arrivants.

Ce fut encore plus déçu qu'Octavian rejoignit sa chambre s'asseyant sur le sol et se mit à nouveau à empiler des cubes pour les faire tomber avec des fausses lames, cadeau de sa grande sœur Helen. Il joua un moment comme sa silencieusement quand il entendit tousser, en relevant la tête il vit l'un des hommes qui avaient traversé les portails, celui qui avait les yeux bleus.  
-Excuse moi de te déranger Octavian c'est ça . Demanda L'homme.  
-Oui mais on m'appelle Tavvy, et toi c'est quoi . Demanda à son tour Octavian en se relevant.  
-Alexander mais on m'appelle Alec, alors Tavvy je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien prêter quelqu'un de tes jouets a mes fils . Lui demanda Alec.

Octavian regarda les diverses jouer de sa chambre, quelque voiture traînée près d'un de ces pieds de lit, les cubes éparpiller avec les fausses lames au sol, quelques figurines sembler tenir en équilibre précaire sur une étagère, l'arc avec ses flèches en caoutchouc offert par Marc posé contre l'un des murs, et son ancien module sonore sous le lit.

-Je pourrais jouet avec eux . Demanda Octavian envieux.  
-Bien sur, répondit Alec en souriant.

Octavian sauta sur ses pieds et demanda à Alec quels jeux étaient meilleurs, et après quelques minutes ils optèrent pour le module sonore, quelque voiture et figurine et Octavian prit quelques cubes, puis il suivit Alec jusqu'à sa chambre, a l'intérieur se trouver l'autre homme qui faisait apparaître de la fumer scintillante de ses doigts, il était aussi un sorcier, les deux enfants de la pièce se tournèrent vers la porte, en les voyant entrer le petit sorcier sauta des genoux de l'autre homme et sautilla pour voir ce que tenait Alec dans les mains, Ce dernier posa les quelques jeux au sol et le petit garçon bleu attrapa rapidement le module sonore. L'autre enfant cependant en voyant Octavian resta collé a l'autre homme alors que Alec les rejoignit et lui parler, Octavian posa les cubes au sol et s'assit à côté du petit sorcier qui leva la tête vers lui.

-Tu veux que je l'allume . Lui proposa Octavian en voyant l'enfant essayer les diverses touches.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et tendit le module à Octavian qui l'alluma avant de lui rendre et tous les deux se mirent à appuyer sur les les, Octavian apprit qu'il s'appelait Max quand Alec l'appela pour qu'il retire son gros pull beige, Octavian en profita pour regarder l'autre garçon toujours coller à l'autre homme, il attrapa sa figurine d'Iron man et viens se poser devant eux, le garçon fut surpris et se colla davantage si cela était possible à l'autre homme. Octavian l'observa quelques secondes avant de tendre la figurine à l'autre.

-C'est Iron Man, dit Octavian, C'est un super héros de marvel, expliqua-t-il, il est méga chouette, c'est mon grand frère Julian qui me l'a offert, tu veux jouer avec ? Finit-il par demander en secoua doucement la figurine vers l'autre qui le regarder avant de grands yeux?  
N'obtenant pas de réponse, Octavian fit la moue vexée et déçue, il pensait pouvoir se faire un ami de son âge mais l'autre ne sembler pas vouloir jouer avec lui, il posa la figurine sur les jambes de l'enfant avant de rejoindre Max qui avait trouvé une autre figurine.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Max d'une voix toute mignonne.

Octavian regarda rapidement la figurine.

-Ça c'est Spider Man lui aussi c'est un super héros, il a été piquer par une araignée et depuis et bien il fait des toiles avec ses mains, et il grimpe au mur aussi. Lui dit Octavian.  
-Vraiment ?! s'exclama Max avec de grands yeux.

Octavian hocha la tête et il montra ses autres figurines à Max qui parut émerveillé a chacune d'elles. Alors que Octavian essayer de montrer la différence de Superman et Bat-Man il entendit son nom, il leva la tête et vit Livia.

-As-tue faim ? c'est l'heure du goûté. Lui dit Livia.

Octavian pencha la tête ce qui fit sourire un peu plus Livia.

-Veux-tu que je demande à Tib' de t'apporter quelques cookies ? Demanda Livia en souriant avant de regarder les deux autres enfants, voulez-vous quelque chose aussi .

Max hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises ce qui fit rire les deux hommes et Livia.

-Très bien veux-tu venir avec moi pour choisir. Lui proposa Livia, Max se leva et rejoignit vite Livia en attrapa l'une de ses mains, Octavian fit la moue et les rejoint bien vite, Livia porta son regard sur le dernier enfant. Veux-tu quelque chose Rafael ? Il me semble que l'on n'est des Alfajores de plusieurs types sa t'intéresse .

Octavian vit l'autre garçon se détendre en entendant parler des Alfajores avant qu'il ne hausse doucement la tête, Livia lui proposa de venir avec eux à la cuisine et il sembla hésité avant de se redresser doucement et les rejoindre, les deux mains de Livia étant prissent Octavian lui proposa la sienne, Rafael l'observa longuement avant qu'il ne mette sa main dessus et Octavian referma ses doigts sur les siens en souriant alors que Livia les emporta avec elle dans la cuisine.

Arriver le bas elle lâcha la main de son frère pour attraper Max et le poser sur une des chaises hautes qui entouraient l'il centrale, Octavian tira doucement Rafael vers d'autres chaises et l'aider à y monter avant de s'installer à son tour, Livia sortir des cookies qu'elle donna à Octavian, et des Alfajores pour Rafael, ce dernier hésita avant de se servir, Max lui choisit des gaufres enrobées de chocolat, qu'il se mit davantage sur le visage que dans sa bouche.

Livia essaya vainement de le nettoyer mais me petit sorcier bouger tellement qu'il se retrouva avec encore plus de chocolat qu'avant, ce qui fit rire les deux autres garçons, après leur avoir donner un jus Livia leur proposa de retourner dans la chambre, ce qu'ils acceptèrent vite et Octavian aida Rafael à descendre avant de lui prendre la main et se mettre à courir, ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la chambre, Alec et l'autre homme était tous les deux assis sur le canapé et Octavian l'avait vu s'embrasser avant que Rafael ne le tira en avant et qu'ils se séparent pour se tourner vers eux en souriant.

-Alors ce goûter ? Demander l'autre homme.  
-Max c'est transformer en hommes en chocolat ! Dit Rafael en riant ce qui fit rire Octavian.

Livia arriva à ce moment-là avec un max tout barbouillé de chocolat, un doigt dans sa bouche, les deux hommes le regardèrent amusés.

-Désolé j'ai essayé d'arranger sa mais c'est un vrai petit vers, dit Livia en ébouriffant les cheveux de Max.

Max s'échappa de ses mains, et puis rejoignit rapidement les deux autres garçons, Livia les laissa donc tous les cinq, à un moment alors que Rafael et Octavian parler des possibles enfants des super héros, Max se tourna subitement vers Octavian.

-Tavy sont ou tes parents .

Il eut un blanc où Alec et l'autre homme se sont regardé gênés.

-Ils sont au ciel, répondit Octavian.  
-Aux ciels ? Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Max.  
-Un monsieur méchant leur a fait mal et ils se sont endormis pour toujours, dit doucement Octavian.  
-Alors tu n'as pas de parents . Dit Max avec de grands yeux.  
-Plus maintenant mais j'ai plein de frères et sœurs qui sont là, c'est ma famille. Dit Octavian.

Max hocha la tête et continua à jouer, en fin d'après-midi Julian entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, dit-il à Alec et Magnus.  
-Bonjour Julian alors cette mission ? Demanda Alec.  
-Parfaite, répondit Julian avant de regarder Octavian, tu viens avec moi on va réviser un peu les runes.  
-Maintenant ? Demanda Octavian en regardant Rafael et Max.  
-Aller Tavy, lui dit Julian.

Octavian soupira et se leva avant de rejoindre Julian en traînant les pieds.

-Je peux venir . Demanda timidement Rafael.  
-tu veux apprendre les runes . Demanda Julian en souriant doucement.  
-Dad m'a fait voir un peu dans le livre gris, dit Rafael.  
-Si tu veux venir tu peux alors, lui dit Julian.

Rafael se leva content et viens prendre la main d'Octavian qui lui sourit, puis les deux garçons suivirent Julian.

Pendant une semaine Rafael et Octavian passèrent plusieurs moments ensemble, étant presque collés et inséparable.

* * *

Alors comment trouvez-vous cette première partie ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello~ voici la deuxième partie de cette histoire~ au début je voulais pas que cela ce finisse ainsi j'avais une autres idée en tête mais mon cerveau a pensée autrement donc voilà ~j'espère que vous aimerez ~ bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques années plus tard.

Pendant plusieurs années Rafael, Max et Octavian se voyaient lors de multiples voyages de Magnus et Alec à Los Angeles, ou bien quand Tessa Gray rendent visite à Magnus et emportez le garçon avec lui quand il voulait voir ses copains, à l'âge de 10 ans Octavian reçu sa première rune, il avait bien sûr convié les Lightwood Bane, quand Rafael eut lui aussi sa première rune 3 ans plus tard ce fut Octavian qui vien à New York, aujourd'hui Rafael fêté ses 13 ans, et bien sûr Octavian avait fait le déplacement, tout juste âgé de 16 ans. Il résidait chez les Lightwood Bane dans la chambre de Rafael, et ce n'était pas rare de voir les deux garçons dans cette dernière.

Chambre de Rafael.

Octavian était posé dans le lit de Rafael avec ce dernier.

-C'est impossible, dit le plus vieux en regardant Rafael surpris.  
-Si je te jure, s'exclama le plus jeune.  
-Et c'était comment ? Demanda-t-il.  
-De quoi c'était comment ? Elle m'a embrassé par surprise Tav', c'était je sais pas mouiller, ta jamais embrassée quelqu'un ou quoi . Dit Rafael moqueur mais en voyant son meilleur ami rougir il se fit plus sérieux, Tav' . Tu n'as jamais embrassé quelqu'un . Mais tes 16 ans.  
-Et alors j'ai 16 ans et je devrais avoir embrassé tout le monde . Excuse moi mais dans mon institut les seules jeunes sont mes frères et sœurs. Dit-il embarrassé.

Rafael le regarda quelques secondes avant de se pencher brusquement vers lui.

-Tu...tu fis quoi ? Demanda Octavian surpris par la soudaine proximité avec son ami.  
-Ben t'a jamais embrassé personne, on va résoudre ça, dit Rafael en souriant.  
-Tu...t'es pas sérieux, tu es mon meilleur pote Raf' ! s'exclama le plus vieux la joue brûlante non sans jeter un œil aux lèvres du plus jeune qui le remarqua.  
-Aller Tav', tant meurt d'envie tout autant que moi. Il encouragea Rafael en s'approchant un peu plus.

Octavian ne bougea pas alors que Rafael posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, aucune des deux ne bougea pendant quelques secondes avant que le plus jeune ne remue un peu les lèvres, vite imité par Octavian, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup faisant s'écarter les deux garçons, qui tournèrent la tête vers cette dernière pour découvrir Alec qui les regardaient tout les deux surpris et gêné.

-Désolé...je j'aurais dû taper, bredouilla Alec.  
-tu veux quelque chose Dad ? Demanda Rafael comme si rien ne venait de se produire.  
-Eux...oui Octavian ta sœur et arrivé.

Ce dernier les joues plus que rouge hocha la tête et se leva rapidement sortant de la pièce sans pouvoir regarder qui que se sois, il rejoint sa sœur la tête basse et dès que Magnus ouvrit un portail pour Los Angeles il le passa sans un mot, surprenant un peu tout le monde sauf Rafael qui aborder un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Octavian soupira alors qu'il essaye d'écouter le discours que son frère Julian, celui-ci était devenue directeur de l'institut à ses 22 ans, il en avait à présent 28, Octavian avait toujours réussi à s'échapper des réunions de son frère mais pas aujourd'hui, quand cette dernière fut finie il s'enfuit vite dans sa chambre, mais à peine posé sur son lit où Julian entra dans sa chambre.

-Fait ton sac tu pars pour New York. Lui dit son frère.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda le plus jeune surpris.  
-On m'a demandé de venir pour célébrer la naissance de l'enfant de Simon et Isabelle, mais j'ai trop de choses à faire ici, donc tu y vas à ma place, le portail sera mis en place dans 20 minutes.

Avant que Octavian ne puisse dire quelque chose Julian était déjà partie, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans son lit en soupirant, qui dit Isabelle, dit à coup sur Rafael, et Octavian se souvient encore de comment ils c'étaient quitté, ce baiser qui avait troublé Octavian pendant des mois, il avait fait de multiples rêve où il se voyait recommencer, embrasser Rafael de nouveau, et une fois même il avait rêvé plus que sa, Octavian avait flippé et avait ensuite refusé de retourner à New YorkYork parlant à son meilleur ami (s'il pouvait l'appeler encore comme ça) par téléphone, et quand Rafael était venue, il avait toujours fait en sorte de se trouver en mission de quelques jours en dehors de LA, mais là il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, ni faire semblant de ne pas voir Rafael, il soupira et se redressa avant de faire son sac et se rendre sur le côté de l'institut, il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'un portail n'apparaît et le traversa, il se retrouva dans le salon des Lightwood Bane, et il ne peut faire un pas que Max se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tavy' ! s'écria ce dernier avant de l'étouffer dans une étreins plus que serrer.  
-Lâcha le Max tu l'étrangles. Dit Rafael en riant.

Octavian se sentit tout drôle et mal à l'aise rit quand entendant sa voix, bientôt Max le lâcha et il fit face à Rafael, il avait grandi faisant presque sa taille, il était plus musclé, et ses joues de bébé avaient disparu, sa mâchoire avait perdu ses rondeurs maintenant carrée, Octavian le trouvé beau, avant même qu'il puisse réagir à sa pensé Rafael vient l'étreindre.

-Cela fait trop longtemps Tav', dit Rafael en s'écartant.

Octavian hocha la tête avant de dire bonjour à Alec et Magnus. Quelque minute plus tard Rafael l'amena dans sa chambre pour qu'il pose ses affaires, à peine avait-il posé son sac sur le bureau où Rafael le fit se retourner, et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir Rafael l'embrasser, son coeur loupa un battement alors qu'il se recula les yeux écarquillaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Rafe, demanda Octavian en le fixant.  
-J'en meurs d'envie depuis si longtemps Tav', répondit Rafael.

Octavian observa Rafael quelques minutes, il voulait l'embrasser, il avait envie de recommencer, comme lui l'avait voulu pendant tout ce temps.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le plus vieux confus.  
-Pourquoi je veux t'embrasser ? Demanda à son tour le plus jeune.  
-Je...oui, je...pourquoi tu...en avait envie. Balbutia Octavian.  
-Ce n'est pas évident pour toi Tav' . Demanda Rafael tout à fait sérieux.  
-Je ne te le demanderais pas sinon, rétorqua Octavian.  
Ce fut au tour de Rafael de le regarder.  
-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, dit-il.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'ai peur Tav' de ta réaction, soupira Rafael.  
-Dis-le-moi, je croyais qu'on était amis.  
-On l'ait Tav' et c'est bien son le fond du problème.  
-Quoi ? tu veux plus être ami avec moi ? Demanda Octavian confus.  
-Je voudrais être tellement plus Octavian. Avoua Rafael.

Octavian ne compris pas immédiatement ce que voulait dire Rafael, mais quand il comprit enfin, ses joues le brûlèrent, et il n'arrivait plus à avoir une quelconque pensé cohérente, deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues le faisant redescendre, il fixa Rafael face à lui qui semblait inquiet.

-Ça va . Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Oui...je...dit, qui voudrais-tu êtres pour moi Rafael, demanda Octavian, il voulait être sûr, l'entendre.  
-Ce n'est toujours pas clair pour toi ? Demanda Rafael à son tour gêné.  
-je veux te l'entendre dire Raf. Répondit Octavian.  
-D'accord, Rafael se mordit les lèvres nerveusement, je voudrais, que tu sois mon petit ami Octavian.

Il eut après cette phrase un blanc, où Octavian se repasser la phrase en boucle et où Rafael avait envie de fuir très loin.

-Octavian, l'appela le plus jeune.  
-Oui, s'exclama le plus vieux en relevant la tête vers Rafael.  
-Oui ? Demanda Rafael perplexe.  
-Oui, je veux que tu sois aussi mon petit ami Rafael. Dit Octavian.

Rafael le regarda surpris.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment, je viens de le dire Rafael. Dit Octavian amusé.

Rafael ne répondit pas à la place il posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Octavian, ce dernier sourit doucement avant de répondre au baiser que lui donner l'autre,, ils s'échangèrent une multitude de baiser, Octavian décida qu'il était accro aux lèvres de son nouveau petit ami, venant rechercher ses lèvres à chaque baiser coupé pour retrouver un peu d'air, leurs mains explorèrent le corps de l'autre sans que cela ne sois trop intime, juste un peu, Rafael ébouriffa plus ce qu'il n'en faut les cheveux d'Octavian, alors que lui sembler avoir trouvez-le maintien parfait pour garder Rafael contre lui en tenant ses hanches.

Alors qu'ils échangèrent un unième baiser la prote de la chambre s'ouvrit faisant grogner Rafael alors que Octavian s'écarta, Rafael ne regarda même pas qui était rentré, préférant regarder Octavian, Octavian qui abordé de lèvres gonflé et rouge par les baisers échangés, les cheveux ébouriffés, la chemise sortie et un peu froissée, Rafael n'avait qu'une envie retrouvée ses lèvres, il soupira et tourna la tête vers sa porte pour voir qui les avait coupé, il trouva son père Magnus les regarda tour à tour surpris.

-Eh bien je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ça, dit Magnus en souriant amusé.  
-Papa, geint Rafael.  
-D'accord je ne dis rien, et si vous venez au salon pour que l'on n'est une petite discutait avec Alec.

Rafael soupira alors qu'il attrapa la main d'un Octavian qui aurait souhaité mourir soudainement, il allait vraiment avoir ce genre de conversation alors que lui et Rafael venaient tout juste de commencer à sortir ensemble ?! Il sortit de ses pensés quand Rafael le fit s'asseoir avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, Octavian avisa Magnus et Alec qui les regardaient.

-Bon depuis quand sa dure ? Demanda d'un coup Magnus.  
-Papa ! s'exclama Rafael.  
-Quoi j'ai le droit de m'interroger, répliqua Magnus.  
-Avant aujourd'hui il n'y avait rien qui avait commencé, répondit Rafael en bondant.

Octavian n'arrivé même pas à parler, il observait toute la scène, voulant être aussi loin que possible, il fit sauver pas son téléphone qui sonna faisant tourner bien sur tous les regards sur lui mais répondit à son téléphone tout de même.

-Allo ? Répondit-il, il écouta son interlocuteur et fut un peu surpris, comment ça Julian la envoyé en mission ?! Il a perdu la tête ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il alors que son interlocuteur continua de parler, Octavian l'écouter en essayant de garder son calme, quand l'autre personne au bout de file eut fini de parler Octavian raccrocha soudainement et alors qu'il tape un numéro sur son clavier Rafael posa sa main sur son poignet lui faisant relever la tête.  
-Tout va bien . Demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Tout va bien . Répéta Octavian, est ce que vouloir commettre un fratricide et avoir un parabatai suicidaire disparu et bien .  
-Parabatai ? Depuis quand tu as un parabatai ? Demanda Rafael d'un coup blessé de ne pas savoir ça.  
-Deux ans et demi, répondit Octavian en portant son téléphone à son oreille.  
-Et pourquoi je ne le sais que maintenant ? Demanda encore une fois Rafael.  
-On n'a vraiment pas ce genre de conversation devant tes parents . Demanda Octavian pas vraiment sur de donner la raison.  
-On n'a vraiment pas ce genre de conversation devant mes parents, oui alors cette réponse . Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Cela ce dit par téléphone ? Demanda Octavian alors qu'il retira son téléphone de son oreille et relança l'appel.  
-Tav' et si tu arrêtais ce petit jeu et me disais pourquoi au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Lâcha sèchement Rafael.  
-Je te n'ai rien dit car si tu l'avais sur tu serais venu, sauf que je faisais tout pour t'évitais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, répondit rapidement Octavian.

Rafael se figea en regardant Octavian, lui se sentait mal de l'avoir dit comme sa surtout en voyant la douleur dans les yeux de Rafael.

-Pourquoi tu m'évitai ? tu veux dire que si tu n'étais pas venue aujourd'hui...rien ne se serait passé ? Demanda Rafael tout en connaissant la réponse.  
-On peut avoir cette conversation plus tard . Demanda Octavian.  
-Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Ton parabatai est plus important . Il n'est pas vraiment en danger de mort. Répliqua Rafael.  
-Car tu l'es toi, Octavian regretta immédiatement sa phrase en voyant Rafael se reculer dans le canapé, il attrapa vivement la main de Rafael l'empêchant de s'éloigner, désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bien sûr qu'il n'ait pas plus important, Rafael tu passera toujours avant lui, mais là tout de suite, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te donner de telle explication devant tes parents, je suis assez gêné comme sa de dire sa la maintenant alors s'il te plaît comprend moi.

Rafael tourna la tête vers ses deux pères qui les observer, Alec semblez lui-même gêner par la scène qu'il voyait, et Magnus...c'était Magnus, Rafael regarda ensuite Octavian et hocha la tête au même moment l'interlocuteur répondit.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Octavian, je peux savoir ou tu as encore mis ton cul ! Son interlocuteur répondit et la réponse ne sembla pas plaire à Octavian, Tu sais quoi crève en silence ! Et il raccrocha.  
-Eux t'étaient pas sérieux . Demanda Rafael inquiet pour l'autre même s'il ne le connaissait pas.  
-Non, répondit Octavian en écrivant rapidement un message avant de fourrer son téléphone dans sa poche, je laisse juste Dru' s'occuper de son cas.  
-C'est qui ton parabatai ? l'interrogea Rafael.  
-Ruben Longford, un crétin suicidaire, qui est venue vivre à l'institut avec ses parents quand Julian est devenue directeur de l'institut, ses parents devaient l'aider un peu à démarrer, et du coup avec Ruben on s'occuper comme on pouvait et ont passé tellement de temps à s'entraîner, sans qu'on s'en rendre compte on se soit habité à se battre à deux et c'était un peu comme une évidence de devenir parabatai.

Rafael hocha la tête compréhensible, il se sentait pareil avec son frère Max, et si ce dernier était un shadowhunteur, ils seraient sûrement devenue des parabatai.

-On vous laisse retourner dans ta chambre Rafael, dit d'un coup Alec.

Rafael ne le fit pas répété deux fois avant d'emporter Octavian avec lui, alors que ce dernier pensé avoir une conversation avec Rafael, ce dernier le surpris à l'embrasser à peine la porte fermée, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

Et voilà~ comment avait vous trouvez cela ? trop court ? mal finis ? l'autre idée de cette histoire était de faire Rafael et Octavian parabatai, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, je parler a ma cousine de cette petit histoire, j'avais un peu de mal sur une partie de la première partie, puis j'ai continué a écrie jusqu'au premier baiser, et j'ai dit a ma cousine, "ils s'embrasse" et elle me sort, "d'accord t'as tout niquer", XD voilà merci pour la lecture~


End file.
